


[CLex]Marriage

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [85]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 该停止这场假婚姻了，但是事到临头他俩又舍不得了
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Marriage

[CLex]Marriage  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Marriage  
Lex Luthor和Superman因为某种原因假结婚了，并且为了做戏做全领证了  
之后除了表面做戏外，俩人该干嘛干嘛。  
但是，事情解决后，按理说应该停止这场假婚姻了，但是事到临头他俩又舍不得了。  
于是，他俩决定试试，然后愉快地发现双方并不排斥反倒乐在其中非常的爽。  
所以，他俩决定不离婚了，毕竟他们找到了合适自己的位置，爽。


End file.
